Fallen Angel
by Complete Sylence
Summary: ai was found in cold by tomonori who is now housing her since she has a bad case of amneisa. she becomes friends with mana and gang, but why was she sent to earth from the heavens? amouXoc plz r and r!
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen Angel**

**this is my first 'Juvenile Orion' fic! I am so happy! Wait. . .I did have another one, but I think I deleted it. Oh well. Plz r and r!**

* * *

_Fallen Angel_

_Chapter 1; In The Cold_

((Ai's POV))

W-Where, who am I? I don't remember what happened exactly. I remember Gabriel telling me to find Amou, but-?

My name is Ai, I am 16, and I am of the 'Eraser' faction. Gabriel told me to find Amou and help him protect Mana, the mind breaker. Something went wrong while I was coming here. A darklore had attacked me and now me wings are drenched-stained in blood. When I landed here, on Earth, I couldn't remember a single thing. Was it amnesia?

There's a pounding in my head and my robes are ripped. I was wearing a white dress that fit my body well and it had long sleeves that were so long that they covered my palms. Now it had large rips and tears in it. My long strawberry blonde hair, that is down to my waist, is soaked by the heavy rain. My leg hurts and I am bleeding. The gashes on my legs hurt, the cuts on my arms were sore, and the cut on my right cheek made it hard to speak.

I held onto the fence and pulled myself off the ground. I wasn't wearing shoes so it hurt my feet to walk on the small rocks. No one was outside and the few people I saw were only shadows through the rain and light fog. I coughed and looked up at the sky. I hope Gabriel is okay, please make him be okay.

"Where am I?" I said. "Ugh. . . ." I walked holding onto the fence. When I am came across a fence that separated the sidewalk from a small home a large dog ran over to the fence and bit my hand. I let go and fell to the ground again as the dog continued to bark at me. I looked at my hand and looked at the dog. I held my hand and sat there for a moment until the dog left. I feel so alone here.

((Normal POV))

Tomonori was walking home with his umbrella in one hand and his books in the other. Amou had gotten home earlier after being with Itsuki and Kaname that same afternoon. He looked up after crossing the street and saw someone sitting on the ground. He saw the person struggle to get up, but fall to their knees again.

"Who on Earth?" he said. He walked up to the person to see them clearly. It was girl with strawberry blonde hair and her dress was ripped and blood had stained in. She looked up at him with her jade eyes. He could see that she was scared of him for a moment. She pulled herself up, holding onto the fence once the dog left and started to back away from Tomonori.

"Don't be frightened," he said. "You need medical attention."

"_Not again," _Ai thought. _"I'm not sure what faction he is, but I can't trust anyone right now. I have to run away, now."_

Ai let go of the fence, turned, and ran, but because of her weakness and her wounds she couldn't run very far. Tomonori followed after her, but saw her on the ground trying to get up again. She couldn't get back up. She was breathing heavily.

"Don't be scared, okay?" Tomonori said. "What happened to you?" He put his books and umbrella on the floor and looked at the girl. She curled up and put her hand over her ears.

"Stop, just stop!" she said. "Leave me alone!"

"Calm down," he said. "I won't hurt you." He helped her so her side was leaning against his chest. "Who are you?"

"Who. . .am I?" she asked. "I can't remember, but I know it's there."

"You must have amnesia," Tomonori said. "Can you remember where you live, do you have parents?"

"N-No," she said. "I don't know where I live or who my parents are. All I know is that I am from the Eraser faction."

"I am of the Wiz-Dom faction," Tomonori said. "My name is Tomonori. Come on."

"Huh?"

"You'll die out here," he said. "Besides, Amou would watch over you."

"A-Amou?" she said. He held her in his arms and she held onto his books and the umbrella. She looked at his books and saw that one was a book of prayers and the other two were teachers books.

"We're not far from my home," he said. "There you will feel a lot better."

_At Tomonori's home. . . ._

"Hmm. . .Tomonori is late," Amou said to himself. He was sitting on his bed reading a book. "I hope he is okay." He heard the front door open and close. Amou put the book down and walked to the livingroom.

"Amou, get the bandages, a cloth, and warm water," Tomonori said.

"Sure, but why?" Amou asked. Tomonori had laid Ai on the couch and Amou looked at her. He immediately ran into the kitchen and got what Tomonori needed. He came back and laid the items on the table next to the couch.

Tomonori was wrapping her ankles when Amou said,

"How did you get these cuts?" He was looking at her hand, the one that was bitten by the dog. She turned her head and looked at Amou.

"That one, on my hand, I got from a dog that bit my hand," she said. "I was holding onto a fence when it just attacked me."

"What about these other cuts?" Tomonori asked. They looked like claw marks, ones of a darklore.

"I. . .can't remember," she said. "But I now remember my name. I'm not sure if it's my real name, but it is the only one I remember."

"What is it?" Amou asked.

"Ai," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Amou said cleaning the blood off of her hand with the cloth. "My name is Amou." She smiled slightly and closed her eyes. She was so tired that she couldn't stay awake.

Tomonori and Amou put the bandages away. Amou grabbed a blanket and put it over Ai who was sound asleep. As Amou and Tomonori walked out of the room he turned the lights in the livingroom off.

"She has amnesia just like you," Tomonori said pouring himself a glass of water.

"She does?" Amou said "She seems so nice."

"She didn't want me to help her when I found her on the ground," Tomonori said. "She tried to make me leave her."

"Tomonori, we have a problem," Amou said.

"Hn?"

"We don't have any clothes for her to wear," Amou said.

"Oh," Tomonori said. "Well, she'll have to borrow some of yours then. I suppose, that until she remembers where she lives or if she lives anywhere she can stay with us."

"Really?"

"I can't just let a girl with amnesia walk around in the streets," Tomonori said. "She would benefit staying here for a while."

"What if she doesn't have any family? Or a home?"

"We don't know if she does or not yet," Tomonori said. "But for now, just let her sleep."

**How was that for chapter 1? I hope you liked it! Please review! Who knows, if I get enough I might review twice as fast!**


	2. Chapter 2: nightmare

**Fallen Angel**

**hello all! Sorry that the chapter took soooooooooo long to get up! I apologize! My friend Madison is here!**

**Madison- hi I like apple pie**

**Me- what the heck Madison. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

_Fallen Angel_

_Chapter 2; Nightmare_

"_Ai, go and find Amou," said a voice. Ai walked up in her long white dress. The wings coming from her back where large and her long blond hair was up in a pony tail._

"_Gabriel, you're not coming?" she asked._

"_I'm afraid not," he said._

"_Why?"_

"_I am to stay here and watch you from afar to make sure you are not hurt," he said. "There are many hurtful things in that world and many will be after you."_

"_You are sure of this?"_

"_I am," he said. "Now go." She bowed and flew out to Earth, but as she flew over the clouds she saw a dark figure fly by her and disappear in the clouds._

"_Who-?" she said. The figure came up behind her and-!_

"Ah!" she shouted. Ai opened her eyes and looked around the room. "It was just a dream. . or. . .was it a memory. . .?"

"Are you okay?" Amou asked as he walked into the room."I heard you scream."

"I-I'm find," she said. "It as just a nightmare." Amou looked at her clothes and smiled.

"You could use some new clothes," Amou said. "Until we go out to get you some you can borrow some of my clothes. We won't be able to go out today because of all the rain." Ai nodded and got up from the coach. She looked at the wrapping on her wounds and frowned. She followed Amou down the hall and into his room. He opened his closet and looked for some clothes she could borrow for the day.

"Your father is very kind," Ai said.

"He isn't my father," Amou said. Ai looked at Amou with a puzzled look. "He found me in the streets a few years ago. I have amnesia, just like you. I was wondering the streets, but he took me in. He is a nice, smart man. Here we are." Amou handed Ai a pair of jeans, and a long sleeve, white, button down shirt. He also handed her a white undershirt.

"Thank you," she said.

"You can change in the restroom," Amou said. "It's down the hall and to the left." She walked out of his room to go change. Amou walked out of his room to start breakfast as the rain started to pour down harder.

Ai walked out of the restroom. The jeans fit and the shirt fit her body just right. She had her hair down and she held her dress in her arms.

"Good morning."

"Hn?" she turned to see Tomonori standing behind her. "Good morning."

"Is Amou up already?" he asked. "Explains where you got the clothes."

"He is making breakfast, I suppose," she said. Tomonori lightly smiled and put his hand on Ai's shoulder.

"Come on," he said. He led the way and she followed him into the kitchen. Amou was making pancakes (my personal favorite!). Tomonori as down at the table and gestured for Ai to take a seat. She sat across from Tomonori, giving Amou the middle seat. Amou sat down after placing the pancakes on the table.

"So, did you both sleep well?" Tomonori asked, trying to start up a conversation. Amou nodded and Ai ignored the question. "Ai?" She looked up at him and nodded.

"Ai had a nightmare which probably interrupted her rest," Amou said with a sigh. Ai didn't make eye contact with Tomonori who was now looking at her. She knew that at one point Tomonori would ask her what her nightmare was about.

"Oh, really?" Tomonori said. "If you want to get a little more sleep you may go rest if you like, Ai. You do look a little worn out."

"I'm fine, really," she said. She was surprised that Tomonori didn't ask her what her nightmare was about, but she was also relieved. What would he have said if she told him? He might have thought that she was insane.

"By the way," Amou said. "You may take a shower if you wish. I know that you just got dressed, but a shower would do you some good." She nodded and they continued to eat their breakfast. It was mainly quiet as they ate, but what was there to say? Tomonori and Amou could not ask Ai what her old home, life, and family were like when she couldn't remember.

Ai got into the shower and washed her hair. She stood there for a moment to let the shampoo come out of her hair when she looked down at her hands. She had to remove the bandages. When the water hit her wounds it stung a little, but the pain went away after a minute or so. Fragments of her nightmare kept coming into her head and disappeared from her thoughts. She still wondered if it was just a nightmare or if it was a memory, but no matter how had she tried she couldn't come to a conclusion. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again to see blood on her hands.

"What the-?" she said. Her cuts had opened again and were starting to bleed. She turned the water off, grabbed her towel, wrapped it around her, and looked at her hands again. "Just great. . ." The wounds on her legs started to bleed as well. Amou knocked on the door.

"Ai? Are you decent?" he asked. "I need to get something."

"Um. . ." she said. "Y-Yes."

"Are you okay?" he asked as he started to opened the door. "Oh my!" He saw blood on her hands and blood started to run through the cracks in-between the tiles on the floor.

"What is going on?" Tomonori asked. "Goodness! Amou get her a robe and I'll get a cloth and more bandages."

"Okay," Amou said. Tomonori ran into the kitchen and Amou ran to the spare closet for a robe. Ai stood there for a moment and Amou came back into the restroom. "I won't look. Just get into the robe." She first took a paper towel, wiped off her hands, and got the robe on a quickly as she could before a lot of blood got on it.

"It's okay now," she said. He opened his eyes and she frowned. "I'm sorry about all this trouble I am causing."

"It is no trouble at all," Amou said. Tomonori came into the restroom with a warm cloth and bandages. "Should we just wrap her wounds here?"

"Well, we should," Tomonori said. "I really don't want blood to get on the carpet." Amou nodded and Ai sat on the edge of the tub as Tomonori wrapped her forearm and Amou wrapped her shins.

"I guess your wounds were still open when you got into the shower," Amou said. "You should wait a while before you take another shower so this doesn't happen again."

"I am really sorry," she said.

"Don't be," Tomonori said. "It is no problem." Once they were done she got back into her clothes (amou's clothes really, but you get the idea) and walked back into the livingroom. She say on the coach and held her legs close to her chest.

"This is very puzzling," she said. "I have no idea what that nightmare meant or if I will be able to figure out who I am and where I belong. . .but. . .who was that man? Gabriel was his name? He was talking to me. . . ."

"Here." Amou came up behind Ai and handed her a glass of water. She took it and held it in her hands.

"Thanks," she said. He sat down next to her and smiled.

"So, what was your nightmare about?" he asked. She expected Tomonori to ask that question, but it seems like Amou asked it. "I didn't want to ask you when Tomonori was around."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because," Amou said. "I could see it in your eyes that you didn't want to talk about it in front of him. So, what was it about?"

"That's the thing," she said. "I'm not sure of what it meant or if it meant anything at all. It could have been a memory, but I am not curtain. This is very confusing."

"I bet it is," Amou said. "I cannot remember anything either and my dreams and nightmares seem like they have nothing to do with me or my past. Well, I have to go do. . .something. So you stay here and I will see you later."

"Bye. . .?" she asked. He left the room and walked down the hallway. "Something? I wonder what that something is. . . .oh, well. (Yawn) it's none of my concern." She laid down after placing her glass on the table. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, hoping that she would have a dream. A dream that would give her a idea on who she was.

**It. . .is. . .done! Yay! The next chapter is when Tomonori takes Amou and Ai out to get her some new clothes and they run into Kaname and Mana! Please review!**


End file.
